Marley's Four Walls
After being attacked by millions of titans a few years back, the Marley people decided to build four enormous walls to protect their powerful government. It is now the year 945. The four walls were built handmade the walls were: Galliard then Braun followed by Leonhart the inner wall with the royals and leader the Hoover. These corresponding walls along with the brave Marley soldiers and the titan shifters protect their homeland with courage. The Four Walls * Wall Galliard ( Outer Wall ) * Wall Braun ( Third Inner Wall ) * Wall Leonhart ( Second Inner Wall ) * Wall Hoover ( Inner Wall ) Eldia having two of the titan powers such as the Colossal Titan and the Attack Titan/Founding Titan, they easily destroyed the outer wall,Wall Galliard making titans go inside their territory. But the hole was later fixed before any more titans could go in. Marley also made more warriors after the previous titan holders died. They made another plan to wipe out Eldia,they made up ideas like destroying Wall Rose and Wall Sina. However, they still have Wall Maria as their territory but its mostly the titan's territory. The New Titan Shifters For Marley * Anna Leonhart -The Female Titan * Bertholdt Jr. Hoover -The Colossal Titan * Reiss Braun -The Armored Titan * Nicholas Yeager -The Beast Titan * Noah Palene -The Cart Titan * Cynthia Galliard -The Jaw Titan * Nate Tybur -The Warhammer Titan Wall Galliard Wall Galliard is the outer wall with residents filled from the Liberio internment zone. Known inhabitants that live there are Bertholdt Hoover and Nicholas Yeager. This wall is 50 meters tall. The wall was named after Marcel Galliard in memory of him. Their is only one known district that protect the Wall such as the Arc District ,the other two are unknown. This wall mostly has the poor people in it,they even sacrifice Marley traitors by turning them into titans or throwing them off of the enormous outer wall. Wall Braun Wall Braun is the wall after Wall Galliard it has some residents from Liberio but its filled mostly with Marley soldiers. Noah Palene, Cynthia Galliard,and Anna Leonhart are known inhabitants that live here. This wall was dedicated to Reiner Braun. This wall is 40 meters tall.This wall has the food stock so everyone in this wall has plenty of food. Their is two districts that protect the Wall such as the Magath District,and the Slava District. Wall Leonhart Wall Leonhart is the wall after Wall Braun,Marley soldier trainees live here. They also have the training camps there. Also,new titan shifters practice there so they know how to use their powers if they attacked Eldia again. This wall however is 30 meters tall. The wall is based off the girl fighter,Annie Leonhart. This wall is mostly filled with weapons,guns,and blimps. It even stores the titan serum in a unknown place. They have three districts that protect the wall such as the Petri District,the Pythes District,and the Cronus District. Wall Hoover Wall Hoover holds the heart of Marley,many royals,commanders,and soldiers live there. also the Marley leader who is still not identified lives there too. The wall is dedicated to Bertholdt Hoover because he was successful at destroying Wall Maria during 845,and at least almost made an invasion in Wall Rose during 850.( As The Colossal Titan ) Nate Tybur,and Reiss Braun are some of the known people that live in Wall Hoover. Wall Hoover is filled with millions of people like Wall Sheena. This wall is 20 meters tall. It also has the classified information of Marley. Their is four districts that protect the wall such as the Void District,the Kalko District,the Falco District,and the Colt District. History After their previous leader died, Marley people decide to vote for a new leader which leads them to building the four walls to protect themselves from the giant humanoids,Titans. They kind of copied Eldia's structure building their walls because Eldia has three walls and some districts. In 855 Marley was attacked by two Eldians in titan forms,Armin Arlert as the Colossal Titan and Eren Yeager as the Attack Titan/Founding Titan so this made them build four walls to protect the heart of Marley. Eventually, Marley gained back the Colossal Titan powers but was unsuccessful on getting the Attack/Founding Titan powers. After,100 years they had peace for a really long time. They still planned attacks to conquer the Eldian Empire. So at 947 the Marley leader made a new mission,they would choose new titan shifters and use all 7 of them to attack Eldia once again, however this plan was not used because they didn't want to lose the titan powers they have still so they made the leader a mindless titan and threw their leader off the wall into Paradis. Other Landmarks * Marley's Base * Abandoned Walls Allies Marley has allies that help them when they're in trouble. * Lionus Trivia * Marley made the four walls at 945 a hundred years later after 854 when Titans went to Marley and attacked it. * Their is a story/fanfic called Marley's Fate its based on the new titan shifter's life before becoming warriors. * Also they will be articles about the titan shifter characters. ( Anna Leonhart : Bertholdt Jr. Hoover : Nicholas Yeager : Cynthia Galliard : Noah Palene : Reiss Braun : Nate Tybur )